


Day Eight: Decorating the Tree

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke decorate their Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Eight: Decorating the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> The argument that Michael and Luke get into about the ornaments may or may not be based on as argument that my mom and I got into when I first started learning the fine art of Christmas Tree Decorating.

"Michael, I’m telling you, we have to put the heavier ornaments on the lower branches so they don’t fall off and break!"

"Luke, I love you, but please stop yelling at me about the ornaments. I’m sure they’ll be fine wherever I put them."

"Okay," Luke says, walking away from the tree and sitting on the couch, waiting for Michael to mess up and tell him that he’s right.

Luke watches as Michael takes an old ornament out of the big box they were kept in. He really hopes that Michael listens to him because that ornament is old and fragile and Luke really, really, doesn’t want it to break.

Michael looks between the tree and the ornament a few times before putting it back in the box to be put up later. He reaches back in and takes out a newer, and heavier, ornament. He looks over at Luke, who is watching him intently, and turns back to the tree before testing the weight of the ornament on a middle branch.

Luke has to physically restrain himself from saying I told you so as he watches Michael slowly let go of the ornament, the branch sagging under its weight. Michael must sigh because Luke watches as his shoulders go up and then back down before he turns to Luke.

Michael starts to say something, but Luke stops him, standing up from the couch and walking over to where Michael is standing by the tree, ornament in his hand and a pout on his face. “I know how much it pains you to say that I’m right, so I won’t make you say it this time. But can you agree with me that heavier ornaments go on lower branches?” Michael nods and Luke pulls him in for a kiss.

They’re about halfway done with the ornaments when Michael says, “Hey, Luke? Don’t you think the tree is missing something?”

"I don’t know what-" Luke starts, then looks over to where Michael is holding up three strands of white Christmas lights.

"I knew we were forgetting something!" Luke shouts. They take the ornaments down and attempt to put the lights on without tangling them too badly. And if Luke manages to wrap Michael up in the lights and plug them in after putting their new star on the top of Michael’s head, well. All Luke can say about it is that he has a new Christmas card picture for next year.


End file.
